


save the best for last

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the other kids in Glee are going together, so Ryder asks Unique to Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save the best for last

After the word got out that Kitty was dating Artie; and Ryder was in the band for the Tina-vention, and they all knew that Sam was taking Tina to Prom; and Jake and Marley were both his friends, of course, but he doesn’t think they’d want or even accept a third wheel on the first Prom they’d have together, even if it weren’t for the pesky Ryder-kissed-Marley incident (and the fact that Ryder also had still secret and not-entirely-platonic feelings for  _Jake_ ); and although Blaine was single for the purpose of being Tina’s Prom date, he’s very very very much loudly not single for real….

Well, he could go ask the Cheerio in the neckbrace again.  Celeste.  (Though the Prom Court nomination announcements say that her first name is Jordan, and what’s up with  _that_ , also he could’ve gone as the date of the maybe-Prom-Queen if he’d played his cards right).

But it just feels right to go with a girl from Glee club.  They’re all family, now, way closer than he’s ever been with a group like the football team, and it’s what everyone else seems to be doing….

And there’s only one girl in Glee club who doesn’t have a date.  So he mans up, and asks her, the last period before ticket sales close, the day before Prom.  “Hey, um, Unique, I was wondering.  Will you go to Prom with me?”

Real smooth; but it doesn’t have to be smooth, she knows him already, knows how smooth he usually isn’t, there are no illusions there.  At least he didn’t have to write it out.

"Sure," she says, and if she’s surprised it doesn’t show on her face, (though he knows she’s a great actress now), but her slow-blossoming smile makes his heart pound faster than he’d expected.

"Great!" he replies, with a grin so wide it splits his face.  "I’ll pick you up at six thirty?"

She laughs, and it’s musical, and how has he never noticed that.  “Wait, let me write down my address.”


End file.
